Conventionally, as a method of producing 2-isopropenyl-5-methyl-4-hexen-1-yl 3-methyl-2-butenoate, a method comprising reacting senecioyl chloride with 2-isopropenyl-5-methyl-4-hexen-1-ol represented by the following formula (I):
in the presence of a basic substance has been known (see, patent reference 1 and non-patent reference 1).    [patent reference 1] GB-B-1,244,188 (see p. 2, Example 2)    [non-patent reference 1] Tetrahedron Letters, 2001, vol. 42, p. 1619-1621 (see Scheme 1)